Seismic surveys are conducted to map subsurface structures to identify and develop oil and gas reservoirs. Seismic surveys are typically performed to estimate the location and quantities of oil and gas fields prior to developing (drilling wells) the fields and also to determine the changes in the reservoir over time subsequent to the drilling of wells. Seismic surveys are conducted by deploying an array of seismic sensors (also referred to as seismic receivers) over selected geographical regions. These arrays typically cover 75-125 square kilometers or more of a geographic area and include 2000 to 5000 seismic sensors. Some of the regions may be underwater and at depths of up to seventy five meters. The seismic sensors (geophones or accelerometers) are coupled to the ground in the form of a grid. An energy source, such as an explosive charge, air gun, or a mobile vibratory source, may be used to generate or induce acoustic waves or signals (also referred to as acoustic energy) into the subsurface. The acoustic waves generated into the subsurface reflect back to the surface from discontinuities in a subsurface formation, such as those formed by oil and gas reservoirs. The reflections are sensed or detected at the surface by the seismic sensors (hydrophones, geophones, etc.). Data acquisition units deployed in the field proximate the seismic sensors may be configured to receive signals from their associated seismic sensors, at least partially processes the received signals, and transmits the processed signals to a remote unit (typically a central control or computer unit placed on a mobile unit). The central unit typically controls at least some of the operations of the data acquisition units and may process the seismic data received from all of the data acquisition units and/or record the processed data on data storage devices for further processing. The sensing, processing, and recording of the seismic waves is referred to as seismic data acquisition.
The mechanical devices used to lay out and retrieve these cables put strain on the cable connections and associated equipment. This disclosure addresses the need for robust connectors that can withstand the loadings imposed by such mechanical deployment devices as well as the loadings incurred during operation.